He may be gone, but I'm here
by Primrose13
Summary: Not long after Bella and Edward are married, Edward is killed in the war, leaving his best friend Jasper to take care of a heartbroken Bella and Edward's unborn child. All Human. I adopted this story from another author who decided she didn't want to continue it, the first five chapters were written by Fri13Girl :) My first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella smiled up at Edward as he lifted her veil. He slipped her wedding band on her and kissed her. She was so happy. Her wedding day was finally there. She was now Mrs. Cullen. She was just eighteen but she was in love. When they pulled away she kept holding onto her hand. All she could think about was that she was finally married to him. She walked back down in the isle. She found herself seated next to him and they were about to cut the cake.

Six Months later

"I'll miss you when you're gone." Bella told Edward as they were getting ready for his going-away party.

"I'll miss you more my sweet." He told her wrapping his arms around her. "I'll also miss that outfit on you." Bella was wearing a bikini top with swim shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was the perfect day in June for a pool party.

"Remember how we got married on New Year's Eve?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.

"How could I not?" Edward replied. "Ok, baby, we have to go outside now or else Alice will drag us out there." Alice and Emmett were Edwards's siblings. Alice was engaged to Justin while Emmett was married to Rosalie.

"Fine, but tonight you are going to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for days." Bella pouted.

"Oh yes I will." Edward said leading her outside.

"Finally! You two took forever!" Alice squealed. It was hard to believe that she was Edward's twin sister.

"Hope you're ready!" Yelled Jasper. He was Edward and Emmett's best friend. He pushed both of them into the pool in the back yard. He ripped off his white T-shirt and jumped in after them.

Everybody including Carlisle and Esme jumped in. Jacob Black and all of the La Push gang were there including Leah.

"Wait, who's manning the grill?" Shouted Charlie.

"I'll do it." Called out Sam. He got out followed by Leah. They were married.

"Mommy!" Squealed their daughter, Emily.

"Uncle Seth's got you." Seth said scooping her out of the water.

Meanwhile, Bella and Edward were sharing an underwater kiss. Emmett and Rosalie pulled them apart.

"What the hell!" Edward shouted.

The party lasted until nine at night. Everybody had a good time.

"Hey Jasper, could I talk to you for a moment?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Sure man, what's up?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Well, could you take care of Bella while I'm gone?" said Edward. "If I don't come home, promise me that you will take care of my girl."

"I promise." Jasper told him.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper walked into Bella's house. He smelled something good being cooked.

"Jasper, is that you?" Bella called out.

"Yeah, don't move!" He called back. Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. Four months to be exact.

He walked into the kitchen. He frowned when he saw her dancing around the kitchen with her swollen stomach. She was dancing to Fireworks by Katy Perry.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. She stopped.

"I'm just waiting for the lasagna to be done cooking. As soon as it's done I can put in the shortcakes. I'm having Alice, Justin, Rosalie, Emmett and Lindsey over for dinner." Lindsey was Rosalie and Emmett's three year old daughter.

"You should rest. I promised Edward that I'd take care of you. I think that it can't be good for you to be dancing around." Jasper replied.

"I'll ask Carlisle. I'm fine. I can't wait for Edward's reply to the letter I sent him. That reminds me, I need to schedule an appointment to tell the sex of the baby. Do you want to come?" Bella said checking the timer.

"Okay, as long as it is not on a school day. I go to college you know." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know, I'm scheduling it for three weeks from now. By the way, could you hand me my laptop? I want to earn my bachelor's degree. I'm going to teach elementary school." It was Jasper's turn to roll his eyes.

Just then the timer went off. Bella took lasagna out of the oven. "Are you eating with us?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll stay." Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

It was Rosalie, Emmett, and Lindsey. Five minutes later, Alice and Justin arrived. While they were eating, the mail arrived.

"It's a letter from Edward!" Bella said. She opened it.

My dearest Bella,

I miss you so much. Please write and tell me when you know the sex of the baby. I long for your amazing cooking. The food here couldn't hold a candle to your cooking. When I get back please make me your specialty cupcakes. I dream of those at night as well as you and our baby. I'm sorry that I must be so brief, but I love you so much and miss you so much. Tell my family I love and miss them and send Jasper my regards. I trust that he is taking good care of the love of my life. I look at your picture every day knowing that you are safe and happy.

Love,

Edward

Bella read the letter aloud and called Carlisle and Esme. Everybody was delighted at the fact that he had written. Bella was smiling for the rest of the say and into her study time.

The next day Bella woke up and threw up. She frowned when nobody was there to hold her hair, but smiled when she reread Edward's letter. Just then, the baby kicked. She loved the feeling of her child kicking. She went to the grocery store and studied some more. She looked through her book of baby names.

"Hmmm, maybe you're an Elizabeth or a Joshua." She wrote down those names and took a nap. It was lunchtime when she woke up. Jasper came over as he always did. She heard a knock on the door and opened it. When she did, she screamed, "NO!" Jasper rant to her and caught her as she fainted. Behind the door were two men in uniform with grave faces.

"Edward isn't coming home is he?" He whispered. The men shook their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper held onto Bella for a long time. He finally picked her up. He put her down on the couch. She finally regained consciousness. She sat up and looked around. She looked at Jasper's face and burst out crying her heart out.

"H-he w-w-w-was only *sob* t-t-t-twenty y-y-years old!" Bella sobbed into Jasper's shirt.

"I know Bells, I know." He whispered holding her close.

"I h-h-h-have t-t-t-to c-c-c-call t-t-t-them." She wailed. Jasper picked up the phone and handed it to her. She dialed but cleared the screen. Her hands were shaking.

"Who first?" Jasper said taking the phone from her.

"C-c-c-c-call h-h-h-his p-p-p-p-p-par-r-rents." She choked out.

Jasper dialed but handed the phone back to Bella. She hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" Asked Esme's voice.

"This is Jasper and Bella." He said into the phone.

"E-E-E-Edward i-i-i-isn't c-c-c-c-c-coming h-h-h-home." Bella managed. Esme gasped. He heard her call for Carlisle. Esme's sobs could be heard.

"Jasper, Bella, is it true?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is true. Edward isn't coming home to Bella. He won't be coming home at all." Jasper said.

"Thank you. I will call the others and tell them. Goodbye." That was the end of the phone call.

"Bells, I'll call your parents. Okay?" Bella nodded. Her face was streaked with tears.

Jasper dialed and Charlie answered. "Hello?"

"Edward was killed." Jasper told him.

"Poor Bella. I'm calling those in La Push. Then Renee and I are coming to see her. Is she there?"

"Yes, but she can barely speak."

"Tell her that I'm coming. Bye." The phone went dead.

"Bella, your parents are coming. It's going to get better. I promise. Be strong for the baby. Edward would have wanted it this way." Jasper said letting her cry on his shoulder.

"E-E-E-E-E-Edward's n-n-n-not c-c-c-c-c-coming h-h-h-home." Bella wept.

"I know, I know." They sat like that for ten minutes before Bella's parents came in.

"My poor baby." Renee said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on little girl." Charlie said taking her from Jasper and holding her.

"I've got to go to work." Jasper said getting up to go. Charlie nodded. Jasper left. He actually was going home to cry himself.

Meanwhile Alice was sobbing to Justin with whom she lived with.

"M-m-m-m-my t-t-t-t-t-twin b-b-brother!" She sobbed into the bed. Justin rubbed circles onto her back.

A few miles away, Emmett was going for a drive in his Jeep. He was crying.

Esme was crying into Carlisle's shoulder.

At La Push it was silent.

Nobody had a reason to celebrate. Everybody knew that Chief Swan's daughter was heartbroken. All Bella wanted to do was cry.

Jasper vowed to protect and care for Bella if he died doing it. Edward's wife was alone in the big world. Her only hope was her baby. Her last link to Edward. Her last link.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper walked into Bella's house the next morning. He walked down the hall to Bella and Edward's room. He knocked.

"Come in." Bella's voice said weakly. Jasper went in and found her lying on the bed looking very tired. She was clutching the framed picture of her wedding day. The blankets were askew on the bed. She was wearing black sweat pants with a black t-shirt. Bella's hair was in a chaotic ponytail. Her eyes were puffy from crying and the trash can by her bed was overflowing with used tissues.

Jasper first moved the blankets so they covered Bella's pregnant stomach. He plumped up the pillows so she'd be more comfortable. He took out the trash and brought Bella a glass of water. She sipped it then put it on her bedside table.

"Bells, did you eat breakfast this morning?" Jasper asked her.

"N-Not yet." Bella managed.

"What do you want?"

"Cereal."

"I'll be right back." Jasper said going to the kitchen. He took out a tray and put a bowl on it. Jasper pulled out a box of Cheerios and poured milk on it. He pulled a spoon out and brought the tray to Bella. She was crying again. She blew her nose and ate. She didn't eat very much before she threw up. Jasper held her hair back. When she stopped she pushed the tray away and got up. Jasper took the tray away.

Bella was devastated. She took some yoga pants out of her drawer along with a t-shirt. She pulled out her underwear and went into the bathroom then locked the door. She burst into tears for the millionth time. She stripped and started her shower. She longed to feel Edward's arms embrace her.

Bella let her hair down and washed it. She turned the shower hotter to make up for Edward's missing embrace. Bella hoped that he hadn't died alone. Only the Wicked die alone. She closed her eyes and remembered when they first met.

She was just fifteen. She was in the bookstore at Port Angeles. She was looking for a replacement wuthering heights as hers had fallen apart. She had also picked out a book of poetry and the book Emma. She turned and ran into somebody. She dropped her books and fell.

"I'm so sorry!" A strange voice said. She picked up Emma and his hand found hers as she reached for her poetry book. Bella felt a spark and fireworks. She looked up and into those beautiful green eyes. She picked it up and rose at the same time as him. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Do you want to have lunch?"

"I'd love to."

Bella turned off the shower and dried off. She got dressed and went to the living room. There was a bookshelf. On the bookshelf was the poetry book. It was the one that they had fallen in love over. She picked it up and held it over her heart. She could almost hear Edward's voice saying, "I love you baby, move on for our child."

Bella sank to her knees. Suddenly Jasper was there holding her in his strong arms. He scooped her up and placed her on the couch. She fell asleep.

She woke up and fund her head was placed on Jasper's lap. She sat up and cried.

Jasper knew that Bella needed somebody to hold her and take care of her.

"When's the memorial? Bells, when is it?" He asked her.

"S-S-Sunday." She wept. She got up and walked to her laptop. She searched for Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. Bella played it with surround sound.

Jasper understood why she played that song. Bella could relate to it. She wouldn't ever forget Edward, but that song helped make it better. She could let it out better when she listened to it.

"Bella," Jasper said coming up to her when the song was over, "do you want me to take you shopping for dresses?" She nodded

"Are you ready to go?" She picked up her purse and put on her shoes then nodded. Jasper didn't argue. She sat in the passenger seat of Edward's old Volvo. He drove Bella to Port Angeles. When they got to the dress shop, Alice and Justin were there as well. Bella ran to Alice and cried some more. Both of them were crying.

Jasper and Justin exchanged looks. Both of them were sad, but they needed to be strong for the girls. They went in. Alice chose a black spaghetti strap that went to her ankles. Bella chose a black V-neck dress with no sleeves that went down to just below her knees. Bella was given a Military discount.

Bella needed to get out of there. She was on the news because Edward was a hero. He had died saving the general. When they got home Bella made a beeline for the bedroom. She had a good cry and was tired. She opened her eyes and saw Edward next to her. She sat up and pinched herself. He didn't go away.

"Oh Bella, it's okay, I'm real. This is my ghost." His ghost said.

"Edward! I love you. Why did you go?"

"Bells, sh, Jasper will hear you and see me. I'm for your eyes only. I was sent here because you feel that you have nothing now. That's not true. You have our child. You have Jasper. He would be furious with himself if you died."

"Edward, I miss you. I want you back."

"I'll be in heaven waiting for you. It's not your time. I want you to move on and find a father for our child. Our child will need siblings. I love you." Edward's ghostly form disappeared.

Bella got up and walked to the mirror and looked into it. She lifted her shirt. Bella's hands cradled her baby bump.

"I'll move on and find you a daddy." Bella told her unborn son or daughter. "I promise. You'll also get some siblings." Bella felt the baby kick. She put her shirt down and fixed her hair. She put on a little make-up and grabbed her purse . She needed to have somebody who would take care of her besides Jasper.

"I'm going to the Animal shelter." She told Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked her.

"I don't know anything about dogs, so yes." She told him. She went outside and got in the driver's seat. Jasper got in beside her.

Jasper couldn't understand why Bella was so different all of a sudden. She wasn't in her room for more than five minutes. Now all of a sudden she was going to the animal shelter for a dog.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Bella strode into the main office. She had changed for her child. Her child needed a mother that was strong. The secretary looked up at her, surprised.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" The Secretary asked.

"Mrs. Cullen actually. I would like to adopt a dog. I want a dog that's protective of its family and good with kids."

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen, I think you want a German Shepard and Great Dane mix."

"Which way to the dog area?"

"That would be to your right. Let me know if you see him or her." The secretary said.

"Thank you." Bella said as she walked to the area with the dog kennels.

She looked around and saw a large Great Dane. Bella looked at the name tag.

"Chloe. Hm, you look like a good girl. I think I'll adopt you." Bella told her.

"You want Chloe? I think you're mistaken Mrs. Cullen. Chloe doesn't do much since her sister died." A volunteer said.

"Bella has lost her husband so I think that Chloe will be a good companion for Bella." Jasper said frostily.

"Fine. Adopt the bitch. I don't care." The volunteer said.

Suddenly, Chloe growled at the volunteer.

"Good girl Chloe." Bella said. "I think that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**(Author's Note: Everything so far was written by the original author of the story fri13girl, I'll be uploading my first chapter to the story (chapter 5) hopefully within the next few days. Please be patient with me, I'm new to this! :) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, so here we go with my first ever chapter of FanFiction! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 6

After all the usual checks were done and the forms were all filled in, it wasn't long before Chloe was on her way back to her new home with Bella. She was a bit nervous at first, and it took a while for Jasper to coax her into the back of the car, but soon the three of them were driving back towards Bella's house.

On the way back, they made a stop at the local pet store and bought a new bed,lead and collar for Chloe along with food and a bowl. Jasper had to stay in the car with Chloe while Bella went into the store, she was too nervous to be left alone this soon. Bella only took a few minutes, and she had to take everything she bought into the front of the car with her and Jasper, Chloe was sprawled all across the back seat.

When they pulled into the driveway, Bella took Chloe straight through to the kitchen and gave her some food and water while Jasper set up her bed in the corner of the living room.

"There, it's all ready for her now, she should be comfortable there" said Jasper, as Bella hung up the new lead on the coat stand and then fastened the red collar with a bone shaped tag with Chloe's name on it round her new dog's neck.

"Thanks Jasper, I think she'll like it here once she settles in"

Bella and Jasper spent a few more hours helping Chloe settle in. She was still very shy, but Bella had known it would take a while for her to come out of her shell. Before they realised, it was getting dark.

"Oh, look at the time. Are you staying for dinner,Jasper?" Bella said, as she got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

"Err, only if It's not too much of an imposition", Jasper replied.

"Don't be silly Jasper, I don't think I could have got through the last few days if it wasn't for you. I'm not sure what we have in the house though", she said rummaging around for something half edible " I've just been so scattered since, well, since that night that I haven't got any groceries in. I'll have to drive to the supermarket and get something we can eat tonight, and then tomorrow I can go to the market and get some meat and fresh fruit and vegetables and…"

"Bella." Jasper cut her off, " You've just lost your husband and the father of your child, I think you can be forgiven for forgetting to go shopping. Listen, how about I order in some pizzas and then tomorrow, I'll take you out to do a proper shop. We can take Chloe to the park on the way if you like"

"Thanks, Jasper" Bella sighed, wiping the tears from off of her cheeks. She was trying to concentrate on other things to get her mind off of Edward, but memories of him, their wedding day, how they had met, kept surfacing and pushing their way into her thoughts. She was determined to get her life back on track for the sake of the baby, she had broken down once before when Edward had left, and she knew how that had nearly destroyed everyone around her. No, this time she was going to be strong, she would get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi! Here is Chapter 7. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, it just doesn't seem to flow right, but I haven't updated in a while so I thought I better put it up anyway. Also, there is a link on my profile to photos from this story, just in case you're wondering what some of the new characters look like. Enjoy! - Primrose**

Chapter 7

The next morning, Bella woke up slightly earlier than usual, took a shower and got dressed before going downstairs to get Chloe's breakfast. She was just pouring the last of the cereal for herself when she heard a knock at the door. She knew no-one else would call this early in the morning so she shouted "It's open Jasper, just come straight through"

A few seconds later, the kitchen door opened and Jasper walked in. "Morning, Bella. I know I'm a bit earlier than we arranged but I thought we could pop back to the pet shop and get Chloe some toys to play with before we take her to the park"

"Sounds let me finish this cereal and then we can go. Have you eaten breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, I ate on the way here" Jasper replied, "Do you have a list of all the stuff we need to get?"

"Yeah, I sat here and wrote it last night, I wanted to keep busy" Bella answered.

"Right, I'll get Chloe loaded into the car if you chuck me the keys, and then we'll wait for you to finish your breakfast" Jasper said as unhooked Chloe's lead from the coat stand and went to attach it to her collar.

Bella took the keys out of her pocket and threw them to Jasper, he caught them and smiled as he led Chloe towards the front door and out into the soon decided she had had enough of the cereal and discarded the few spoonfuls that were left in her bowl before grabbing her purse and a jacket and locking the door behind her as she went to meet Jasper.

It only took about 10 minutes to drive to the local pet store and although Chloe was slowly becoming more comfortable around Bella and Jasper, she still wouldn't be happy to be left alone in the car. This time, Jasper went into the store to buy Chloe's toys. Bella tried to hand him some money as he got out of the car, but he refused. "This is a treat from me" he said, and he walked away before Bella could try to stop him.

After a few minutes he returned with a Frisbee, a ball and a strange contraption for throwing tennis balls. Bella turned the radio on and they drove to the park. Chloe was a bit hesitant at first, there were lots of other dogs and people enjoying picnics in the park, but Bella and Jasper led her to a quiet spot by the lake and Bella threw the Frisbee as high as she could. Chloe looked quite proud of herself when she caught it in mid-air which made Bella smile properly for the first time since she had heard of Edwards death earlier in the looked like she was enjoying herself playing with the Frisbee when a ball suddenly flew through the air and landed in the lake with a splash. A black great dane, a lot bigger than Chloe, launched himself into the water after it, dragged it to the bank and then returned it happily to his owner who had walked out from between the trees. "Good boy Max" the girl said, before turning to Bella and saying "I'm sorry, I didn't realise quite how hard I threw that"

"It's fine" said Bella," I think my chloe is glad to have found someone to play with. How old is your dog?"

"He's nearly four now, I've had him since he was a puppy, how old is yours?"

"I think she's around 3 years old, I only got her from the animal shelter a few days ago, and this is the first time she's seemed happy"

Chloe and Max were playing with the ball by the edge of the lake. Max knocked it into the water and Chloe fetched it and brought it back, shaking her head and spraying everyone with water as she did.

"Agh, thanks for that Chloe!" Jasper 's owner chuckled before saying "I'm Violet, by the way"

"I'm Bella, and this is Jasper" Bella replied, "Do you always walk Max here?"

"Yeah, every day."

"Well you might see us here more often because we need somewhere to walk Chloe and it looks like she has taken a liking to Max" Said Bella, gesturing to the two dogs chasing each other around the lake

"Yeah, that would be nice", Violet said, looking directly at Jasper. As soon as she realised Bella was looking at her strangely she said, "Well I have to go, but I guess I'll see you again " she said, trying to catch up to Max.

"Yeah,bye" Bella answered, calling Chloe over to her and re-clipping her lead onto her collar. Jasper collected up the toys that had been strewn around on the grass and then they returned to the car. This time, Jasper drove and it wasn't long before they arrived at the supermarket.

Bella around an hour collecting everything on the shopping list before paying at the checkout and loading the contents of the trolley into the boot of the car. "Alright, all done, let's go home."

Jasper started up the car and the radio came back on, "Oh, I like this song" Bella said, turning up the volume. Jasper smiled at how well she seemed to be coping and Chloe was happily wagging her tail in the back of the car. Everything was going well.

Then the song changed on the radio and Bella took in a sharp breath and started to cry. Jasper pulled over and turned towards her, "What's wrong Bella?" He asked, looking confused.

"Th-this song"… she stammered "It was the song me and Edward had our first dance to at our wedding"

"oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry" Jasper muttered, switching the radio to another channel, "I'm really sorry"

"It's not your fault, Jasper" Bella managed to smile through her tears, "I'll be fine, can we just go home now?"

"Of course." Jasper said, before pulling back out into the road and driving the rest of the way home.

Maybe Bella wasn't coping quite as well as he'd dared to hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day was Edward's memorial. The morning went by in a haze for Bella. It was almost as if she was on autopilot as she made herself shower and get dressed. Alice had dropped round a black dress for her to wear late the night before but she hadn't even looked at it until she put it on. It came to her knees and had a round neckline. There was a layer of lace over the skirt and the sleeves were made entirely of the same patterned lace. It was pretty, but Bella didn't really take much notice. Before she knew it, two cars pulled into the drive. Inside one was Rosalie, Emmett and Lindsey and inside the other was Alice, Justin and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle, Edwards parents, were taking some of the flowers and were going to meet them at the church. Today wasn't an official funeral, that couldn't happen until the body could be flown home, it was just a chance for Edwards friends and family to pay their respects and remember the man that Edward was. There were only going to be people there that Bella knew, and yet she felt that they would be judging her. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. Jasper got out of the car and Alice drove it out onto the road, followed by Emmett. Jasper didn't need to knock on the door, Bella was already waiting in the hall.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll all be here to help you get through today" Jasper almost whispered as Bella took a deep breath and walked out of the house.

Bella gave him a half smile and replied, "I know, Jasper, everyone's been brilliant the last few days, especially you"

With that Bella closed the door and made her way to the car in the driveway. She had thought about taking Chloe to the memorial with her, but had eventually decided that she was settled enough to be left at home for a few hours. As Bella went to get into the car, Jasper asked her "Do you want to drive, or would you rather I did?"

"I think I'll drive, It'll give me something to concentrate on". Jasper nodded in understanding and walked around to the passenger side. Bella pulled out onto the road, completing the convoy that consisted of Emmett,Rosalie,Lindsey,Alice,Justin, Jasper and herself. The drive to the church was silent, but not in an awkward way, Jasper and Bella were both content with their own thoughts.

When the three cars pulled into the car park of the church, Carlisle and Esme were already there. They had just begun to sort out some of the flowers when they saw Bella get out of the car and walked over to greet her.

"Hi Bella. We know today is going to be tough, especially for you, but we want you to know we are all going to try and make it as easy as possible" Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle, but this day is going to be just as hard for you as it will be for me, Edward was your son, We'll all be here for each other."

Esme hugged Bella and said "Listen, Bella, we were thinking that after the memorial, we could all go back to our house for a while. Only if you feel up to it of course"

Bella thought for a second and then replied "I think that would be lovely, Esme, Thank you"

Edwards siblings and their families came to greet Bella and then they all helped Carlisle and Esme to place the flowers inside. Everyone waited outside the church while Edward's close friends arrived and then the entire congregation entered the church together, many holding hands as a sign of mutual support.

The service was short, and Bella was happy that it was centered around the wonderful life that Edward had led and the relationships he shared with everyone present rather than the fact that his life had now ended, leaving a gaping hole in the family.

Bella surprised herself by keeping her tears in until towards the end of the service when the vicar had mentioned the unborn child that Edward left as his legacy. Then she broke down and couldn't stop herself from sobbing. Edward's sister Alice reached out and took her hand and Jasper put his arm around Bella's shoulders. Before long , the service was over and everyone left the church. Bella was the last to leave, and before she left she picked up one of the small arrangements of flowers that Esme and Carlisle had brought and placed it next to the picture of Edward that sat at the front of the church. She took a deep breath and left to rejoin everyone else in the car park.

Most of the guests were going to drive straight to Esme and Carlisle's house in the woods of Forks, but Bella and Jasper drove back to Bella's house first to get Chloe. Jasper drove this time, Bella was still trying to restrain her tears.

About half way through the journey Bella turned to Jasper and said "Jasper, tomorrow I'm going to book an appointment for an ultrasound scan. I'd really like it if you would be there with me"

"Of course I will, Bella, Just let me know when it is, and I'll make sure I'm there. "

"Thanks, Jasper, I just can't face going alone"


	9. Author's Note

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated the story for so long. I promise an update will be on it's way reason for the delay is that my nan sadly lost her fight against cancer quite suddenly a couple of weeks ago, and it's taken me this long to even think about writing. I'm really sorry, please bear with me for a little while longer. Also, thank you very much to jpbird and Jamie Davidson for your lovely reviews of this story, it means a lot to me that people are actually enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm so, so sorry It's taken me this long to post another chapter to this story, I just feel like I've had a bit of a personal breakdown recently and It's taken me a while to get everything sorted. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone that left me kind messages and reviews, It means a lot to me, and I promise I'll try to update this story much more frequently. Thank you so, so much to everyone still watching out for new chapters, I'll try not to let you down! And with no further ado, here is the long overdue 9****th**** chapter!**

Chapter 9

When Jasper and Bella arrived back at the house, Jasper stayed in the car while Bella went in to fetch Chloe. Bella had been quite glad to have a moment alone, she had tried so hard all day not to cry in front of everyone and she really needed the opportunity to just let some of her tears out. She stood weeping in the hallway for a few minutes before going into the living room to find Chloe. She looked happy, completely unaware of everything that had happened that day, but she sensed Bella's grief and plodded over to her and placed her head in Bella's lap. Bella had hardly realised how important Chloe had been to her over the last few weeks, it was weird, but it felt as if they were somehow still a family, even though Edward was gone. After a few more moments, Bella and Chloe emerged from the front door and Bella loaded Chloe into the car. She knew Jasper would be able to tell she'd been crying, but she tried to smile anyway, not to try and hide her emotion from Jasper, she knew he would understand, but more to try and convince herself that everything would be okay. Jasper smiled back, It was sincere although there was the same emptiness in his eyes as hers. Once Chloe was settled, Jasper drove them over to Esme and Carlisle's house in the woods. Bella was less unsettled this time, strangely the feeling of having Chloe with her made her feel more secure of herself. Everyone was there to meet them again, and they all went together into Carlisle and Esme's dining room. A few guests were already there, and Bella spotted one of Edward's best friends standing by the window, looking sadly at the beautiful surroundings. Bella walked up to him slowly. "Hello, Alastair" She said, "Thank you so much for being here, I know how important you were to Edward", Alastair sighed "Oh Bella, I miss him so much, I still talk to him, I forget he's not here anymore". Bella hugged him tight to her and he said "It was a lovely service, he would be so proud of you all today". They stood there in comfortable silence for a while longer, and then Esme began bringing in the food to lay on the table. Bella knew she had done it as a distraction, but it amazed her how Edward's mother was able to take all the grief and somehow turn it into such an amazing meal, she truly was remarkable. Most people took some food and went away to eat it, but Bella sat down with Esme and Alice, finding comfort in the company. Gradually, the guests began to leave and soon there was only Edwards immediate family left. Rosalie, Emmett, Lindsey, Alice and Justin were all staying at Carlisle and Esme's house for a few days, and so it was only Jasper and Bella that were yet to leave. They stayed for a few hours, Lindsey and Chloe occupied each other for most of the time, and it was nice to see some happiness even on this most sad of was beginning to get dark by the time they eventually decided to leave, and Bella decided that she wanted to drive. They were in no hurry so she drove slowly. When they got back, Bella was surprised that she felt no urge to cry. She probably had no tears left, and she felt as if the day had done Edward justice. She fed Chloe, put some washing in the machine, and settled down on the sofa. Jasper went to leave, but she stopped him at the doorway "Jasper, thank you for being there for me, not just today, but ever since…. Well, you know…." Jasper turned and looked at her "Bella, I'll always be there for you, but you've been just as much support to me these past few weeks as I have to you". They shared a smile, completely genuine this time and when Jasper turned again to leave Bella said "Jasper…. Err….. would you mind… I mean, you can say no if you want… but would you mind staying here tonight? I'm not sure I can handle being alone…."

Jasper immediately turned and sat back down on the sofa "Of course, Bella, I'll always be here when you need me, Always."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm struggling as to how to move the story along without skipping huge parts of Bella's pregnancy, I don't want to suddenly skip 5 or 6 months into the future, but I think I need to progress it along a bit faster? Any ideas? Also, thanks especially to Wolffie Baby Girl, who's review I took as a sign that it was time to update this story, you were my motivation to write this chapter today. **


End file.
